Scars and Horns
by AkameAckerman87
Summary: Eleven year old Harry is having a bad day at school after his horrid cousin throws his hat (that covers the horns on his head) into the mud. It was until recess time when he felt his true powers inside of him and meets up with a pink headed girl claiming she happened to be his kind of species.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Spoilers for Harry Potter and Elfen Lied if you have not read Harry Potter, or watched Elfen Lied. I have not read the manga for Elfen Lied, only watched the series sadly so plz don't hate me if I get some of the things wrong.**

 **Prologue**

It was a cold night since Voldemort had come to the Potter's doorstep to go out to kill them. Voldemort had suspicions of Harry Potter, the son of Lily and James Potter, of having the powers of a prophecy. It was hours until Dumbledore arrived with Hagrid to safely find Harry a new home due to the death of his mother and father.

….

Lucy in the meantime was finished with Kohta and her killing days. She felt the need to leave him after the incident with him discovering the truth in the death of his sister and father. Again. She felt like she didn't deserve him. She wiped the blood off her clothes after killing off every soldier in the firing squad that night. She left no traces of her after leaving Kohta that night.

…...

Dumbledore had placed Harry on the doorstep of the only family he has available to raise him. An old witch in a pointy hat gave a disapproving looked after Dumbledore released Harry on the cold concrete of the Dursley residence.

"Are you sure about this Albus?" the witch questioned.

"He'll be fine McGonagall. This is the only family he has left," Dumbledore replied coolly.

"What about those? What will the muggles think when they see those," McGonagall said with a look of anxiety on her face. She pointed at the sides of Harry's head which had a pair of _horns._ No one, not even the wizarding world knows how the Boy-Who-Lived ended up being born with horns. Harry was also known as the Boy-With-Horns. The wizarding world has no idea of what a diclonius is so ministry is trying to contact people who do know what boys like Harry is.

"I'm sure he'll be safe here. We don't know what he'll be capable of yet," Dumbledore said as he placed a letter on Harry's blanket.

It was about an hour later where a blonde haired woman hearing crying at her doorstep. He husband was still asleep while she tossed and turned in bed. She couldn't take it anymore as she quietly got up tying a pink robe around her waist and placing pink fuzzy slippers on her feet. She rushed to the door with her eyes feeling like they were underwater for too long.

Petunia opened the door slowly as she was started by a crying baby left on her doorstep. A baby boy with a bleeding lightning scar at the side of his head. She quickly picked it up carrying it in her living room. She slowly rocked it back to sleep as the baby went from loud cries to hiccups. She placed the child next to her on the couch while picking up the letter left with him. She didn't notice the odd thing about the baby after reading the letter she received of a terrible tragedy that happened with her sister Lily Potter and her husband. She felt grief and hatred at the same time since her sister was one of those _freakish_ people who can do special things.

Petunia turned to her nephew sighing as he finally stopped crying. She gave one good look at him until she noticed something odd about him. There was something at the side of his head. _Horns._ This was no ordinary child. It was like the devil's child. Petunia screamed waking Harry up again with another fit. She didn't want to touch the horrid thing again. What creature was this?! What has Lily created?! What has she done to her own son?

 **10 Years Later…**

"FREAK! GET UP!"

Eleven year-old Harry startled awake in his cupboard as his horrible Aunt Petunia banged on the door vigorously. Slipping on his glasses, he awoke from his cupboard wearing baggy clothes that were too big for him. He stroked his hair in place while feeling the side bumps of the cream colored horns.

"Horny cousin! Hurry up and make my breakfast!" shouted Harry's hippo cousin Dudley who loved to eat food. Oh how much did the Dursleys admire their son while treating their scary nephew like a house elf.

"Coming," Harry said as he made his way towards the kitchen. He got out a red hat which covered the horns that people would often make fun of. Everyone would always stare at him as if he were some strange creature when he walks by in public areas. He was treated more harshly in the Dursley household. The Dursleys. Always calling him a monster and a freak, or alien from another world. Harry eventually got used to the insults, but he still couldn't stand his horns.

…..

Harry and Dudley were driven to school on another miserable day. For Harry. Petunia kissed her son loads of times while leaving Harry to go inside already.

"Hey," said Dudley in a tone that sounded like he was ready for a fight.

"What?" Harry replied.

"Take off your hat. The school doesn't allow hats to be worn inside the building," Dudley snapped.

"My teacher lets me," Harry replied.

"Well things have changed horny," Dudley said snatching Harry's hat raising it high in the air.

"Hey! Give it back!" Harry said jumping while Dudley wiggled it in the air laughing.

"You won't be needing this!" Dudley laughed with his eyes turning to a muddy puddle. He threw the hat in the fresh, wet mud as Harry's eyes went wide. Another good piece of clothing ruined. How was poor Harry going to prevent his classmates laughing at him with horns? They'll think he's some kind of alien or monster just like the way his aunt and uncle think of him. Harry went over picking up the muddy hat wiping off what he could. The hat was covered with brown stains and was drenched from the mud. He shoved it in his backpack while speed walking inside the building hoping no one will notice the horns.

Facing the teacher was just as bad. Mrs. D., his fifth grade teacher thought he was wearing some kind of costume as a practical joke for the class.

"Sorry, I was born with these. They can't come off," Harry said as Mrs. D. stared in disbelief.

"Mr. Potter, don't lie to me," Mrs. D. said getting up from her chair. She attempted to pull the horns off of Harry's head as they felt like his hand was getting amputated.

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed as pain welled in his head.

"I….uh…" Mrs. D. said dumbfounded as the whole class stared in disbelief. She let go of the horns with her hands shaking. This was just as Harry feared. Now everyone's either going to make fun of him or scream running home.

"Just…...take a seat Mr. Potter," Mrs. D. said as she faced her class. Harry nodded with heaviness in his chest. This is exactly what he expected. He noticed the boys pointing at him throughout the class while the girls giggled snickering while facing Harry. Harry sighed placing his hands on top of his horns trying to cover them.

….

Recess rolled around as the school ran around outside doing their normal recess things. Harry in the meantime, hid behind a bush so no one would be able to find him there and make fun of his horns. He sat there for what felt like ten minutes until he sensed something inside of him. Another presence meaning he wasn't alone. His pupils went smaller only revealing most of his emerald eyes. He felt like he had an extra pair of hands with him as he slowly got up walking to where the presence was.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

Harry was stopped by a group of large goons surrounding his path. Dudley and his stupid big friends. Piers, one of Dudley's bestest friends stepped closer glaring down on Harry. Harry in the meantime felt anger surge up in his body while he clenched his fists tightly. He could feel the extra pair of hands bursting inside of him as a pair of what looked like 7 clear hands burst from behind him. Dudley and his gang screamed as Piers felt four of the hands grab him. Pier was shoved to the ground as Harry walked in between the group surrounding him as they made a path for him. Dudley ran off with his goons leaving Harry to continue walking into the direction of the presence.

Harry continued walking until ten feet ahead of him, the presence was strong as ice. He stared up at a tall figure looking down on him with shadow covering the eyes. The figure was female, with pink hair, and blood red eyes. His eyes squinted as he felt his hands wriggled behind him.

"Who are you?" Harry said while staring at the figure.

"I'm Lucy. You're one of my kind."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: HOLY CRAP look at all these followers and favorites the day I published this. Damn. Okay. Let's continue. Chapter contains mentions of child abuse!**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Harry continued walking until ten feet ahead of him, the presence was strong as ice. He stared up at a tall figure looking down on him with shadow covering the eyes. The figure was female, with pink hair, and blood red eyes. His eyes squinted as he felt his hands wriggled behind him._

 _"Who are you?" Harry said while staring at the figure._

 _"I'm Lucy. You're one of my kind."_

Harry stared in disbelief as he touched his horns on the side of his head. Lucy's blood red eyes flared in the sun light as Harry took three steps backwards having an uncomfortable feeling about this. But it was a coincidence to find another person that is his type. His type. What was a person like Harry called? He continued staring at Lucy to see how she could be his type. The horns. Her horns….were gone. All Harry could see was a bit of the horns as if a chunk was chopped off each one.

"M-my kind?" Harry stuttered nervously.

Harry continued staring at Lucy who was wearing a rather dirty outfit that looked like it was worn for years. She wore a black dress, a pink undershirt, and grey striped stockings.

"Yes. You're a diclonius," Lucy said coldly was Harry felt his seven hands wave around feeling the need to attack.

"A what?!" Harry said in a half growl. Diclonius sounded alien like and offensive and Harry was definitely not an alien. What felt like a possession gave him the urge to attack. No. _Kill._

Lucy smirked as her several sets of hands waved in the air dodging towards Harry. That's when his instincts kicked him inside. His felt his hands dodging towards the pink headed girl. Lucy felt a wave of power throw her into the air as she struggled to release more of her hands.

"Heh heh, your vectors must be longer than mine. And stronger," Lucy laughed still being levitated into the air.

Harry paused as he felt his hands squeeze the girl tighter. Lucy choked and gasped for breath as Harry's vectors continued sinking in. Harry then dropped her from the high height causing Lucy to to scratch herself and bleed from the previous scars she's received in her past life. But vectors sounded odd to Harry. What the bloody hell were vectors?

"What are those?" Harry asked referring to his flying hands squeezing Lucy by the neck.

"They are your powers of course. The extra set of hands that can kill off an opponent within a limited range of meters," Lucy explained.

"Then I can kill you?" Harry asked in a half serious and curious tone. More like serious.

Lucy felt more blood spill from her body as Harry's vectors sunk in deeper as young Harry smirked at her torture and pain.

" _This is fun!"_ Harry laughed in his head while smiling.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING FREAK?!" Harry turned around to see his cousin and his goons staring in horror ready to report this to the head of the school. Dudley paused as soon as he saw Harry with his extra pair of arms raising Lucy in the air.

Harry released Lucy out of his vectors while giving a death stare to Dudley.

"W-what…...w-was...that?!" Dudley stammered while shaking.

Lucy brushed the dirt from her while keeping her blood red eyes on Harry who slowly walked towards his cousin as Dudley and his friends backed away.

"Don't come any closer!" Piers shouted in fear.

"Would you like to see for yourself?" Harry rasped as his vectors aimed towards his cousin. Lucy acted immediately as soon as Harry's vectors barely touched an inch on Dudley.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lucy shouted grabbing Harry's waist with her vectors.

"Let's get out of here!" Dudley shouted running away from Harry and Lucy leaving the two by themselves.

Lucy raised Harry in the air as he kicked while his vectors struggled to break free and attack. Lucy then released her vectors dropping Harry to the ground. Harry poked around for his fallen glasses as his pupils went back to a normal size. Shaking his head and brushing dirt off his face, Harry squinted for his glasses until he felt the cold touch of the lenses. Placing his glasses on, he stared back at Lucy who gave him her death stare.

"You…." Harry breathed ruffling his hair in place.

"You see now. You see what you're capable of?" Lucy rasped.

Harry touched his horns as he felt his vectors act up again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Lucy said as Harry tilted his head in confusion and disappointment.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Your kind, and my kind, are the kind that is a threat to the human species. Humans here search and kill our kind without hesitation. We Diclonii are tortured and slaughtered by humans to prevent us from destroying their kind."

Harry's eyes widened as soon as the Dursleys abuse came to his mind. Could they have possibly known that he was a diclonius. Is it the reason why they abuse him all because of his heritage and his horns?

"Am….I…...a monster?" Harry questioned.

Lucy smirked, "It's what the humans call us."

"But….I always have this feeling…..to…...kill…." Harry breathed.

"It's what our purpose of a diclonius is. We destroy mankind to create a species of our own," Lucy continued. "Our powers make us special though. An extra set of hands reaching within meters and the ability to sense other Diclonii."

Harry knew where this was going. She was another one of his kind. She could raise him to be a true diclonius. Harry had enough of the Dursleys and how they keep on calling him a freak while treating him like vermin.

"Do…...you think I can run away with you? And we can find other…..whatever it we are called?" Harry asked.

Lucy frowned while giving her death stare again. How could she trust someone who just tried to kill her?

"Don't you like it where you live?" Lucy questioned while eyeing Harry suspiciously.

Harry frowned and shook his head. He hated the hell he was living in.

"There are people out there that are after me? And do you think I'm capable of protecting those I love?" Lucy asked.

Harry had the same feeling she was having. Can they learn to trust and protect each other without tempting to kill each other.

"I….guess. I hate it where I'm living," Harry grunted.

"Then I shall see for myself," Lucy growled as she looked further into Harry's appearance. He was awfully skinny and small for his age. His clothes were baggy and he didn't have anything to cover his horns. In which Lucy assumed he wished he wanted to hide them in the first place.

…

It was at the end of the day with Harry in Lucy's sight and senses. Petunia gazed at her son with a worrisome look after he refused to get in the car.

"Don't worry Duders! I won't let this horned freak hurt you!" Petunia comforted as she gave Harry a suspicious glare. What has the horned freak done now?

Lucy raised an eyebrow as she eyed Petunia Dursley suspiciously. She could already see the harm being done. But she already wasn't going to let Harry suffer her fate.

…

Dinner time rolled around as Harry prepared the food for the Dursleys. Lucy remained outside hidden in a bush while she listened to how Harry was doing with his family.

"Freak! Hurry up before you burn the house down!" Harry's uncle Vernon yelled.

"Yes Uncle!" Harry said as he quickly rushed over dropping ham on Vernon's plate.

"Now move!" Vernon shouted shoving Harry to the ground causing himself to collapse onto the hot frying pan. Harry rubbed his red arm as he picked up the pan putting it back onto the stove.

"Now Duders, how was school?" Vernon asked turning to Dudley as he stared at Harry quivering.

"The horned freak…." Dudley breathed as anxiety was acting up in his body. Petunia walked over to Dudley ruffling his hair to comfort him while Vernon eyed Harry suspiciously.

"He…...he has powers. He made my friend fly! There were clear extra hands….." Dudley continued nervously as Harry's eyes went wide. Harry slowly stepped backwards before another ugly thing was about to happen.

"Just as I predicted," Vernon growled. "The horned freak is a monster."

Lucy in the meantime was hearing all of this. The Dursleys were just as bad as the people who tortured her. She was alone in a dark place where she felt like she was being suffocated. The more diclonius there are, the more bad luck there's gonna be. Lucy felt the urge to dodge right into the house and simply take the boy and bring him to a happier place she considered.

"We shouldn't of taken him in Petunia. He's a monster. A horned freak!" Vernon said as he stood up on his chair pulling the belt from his pants.

Harry breathed anxiously he ran for his cupboard. Vernon unfortunately ruined his plans by grabbing Harry's long shirt and shoving him to the ground with his giant foot on Harry's back. Lucy felt her pupils go small again as anger flooded her body.

The windows of the Dursley household suddenly burst into shards of glasses as the entire Dursley family screamed. The wind was blowing everywhere and rain clouds thundered outside. A pink haired girl entered the home of the Dursleys as a shadow hid the girl's eyes. An extra set of hands flew into the air as the girl's blood red eyes flared in anger at the Dursleys.

"Mummy! That's what the hands looked like from Harry! That's what they looked like I swear!" Dudley shouted as Petunia breathed in fear.

"Lucy!" Harry exclaimed getting up to his feet running towards the diclonius.

Anger flared in Lucy's mind as he vectors stretched out clinging Vernon to the wall.

"You freak! You know this monster?!" Vernon shouted as he gasped for breath.

"PLEASE! LET MY HUSBAND GO! JUST TAKE THE BOY!" Petunia pleaded with tears streaming down her face. Dudley stayed behind his mother while fearing for his father's life.

"You…" Lucy growled recognizing the snobby voice of a girl.

Harry tilted his head in confusion as if Lucy somehow knew his aunt.

"My freakish sister and you ruined my life!" Petunia growled stomping her foot.

"Don't call Lily Potter of freak in front of me!" Lucy growled as her vectors swung towards Petunia.

"Wait!" Harry shouted stopping Lucy from going anywhere near his aunt. "You knew my mother?!" Harry asked as his emerald eyes shined in front of Lucy giving her grief and sorrow.

"Yes. She died a tragic death…" Lucy said as her voice went from angry to calm. She released Vernon from her vectors as he fell the ground angrily.

"I forbid you to tell him!" Vernon boomed.

"They were murdered by a wizard you fraud!" Lucy shouted.

"Murdered?! You said my parents died in a car crash!" Harry hissed glaring at his aunt.

"Of course! My perfect sister being the star of everything! I saw her for what she really was. A freak!" Petunia hissed as Harry's eyes widened. Maybe this was the reason why she and her husband treated Harry like crap.

"You liar! You're the true freak! Hurting your own sister's son after she risked everything for him! You're ungrateful yourself for being unappreciative to your sister. You're the true monster!" Lucy growled.

"He's one of your kind! She turned him into a monster to harm our family!" Petunia exclaimed pointing at Harry's horns.

"That's a different story," Lucy stated as soon as what looked like an expression of guilt surged her face. She grabbed Harry's wrist as she walked towards the broken glass.

"You two won't being seeing you nephew again!"

….

"Are you crazy?!" Harry exclaimed as Lucy continued grabbing his wrist tightly.

"No one offends Lily Potter! Especially since she's your mother!" Lucy growled as she marched out of 4 Privet Drive.

"But….how do you know my mother?!" Harry asked as Lucy remained silent while glaring angrily at the distance ahead of her. How could Lily's own horrid sister lie to her own nephew like that? Even if he's different. Guilt surged her mind as soon as the mention of horns on Harry's head came to her mind. There was a reason why he had them. It had to do with Lily Potter and her association with her.

Rain poured down on the two as Lucy looked around for shelter. It was miles for the two as they continued walking. Lucy guided Harry towards an abandoned warehouse as she lead Harry inside the dark and musty place.

The two sat down next to each other as they gave each as much warmth as possible. Lucy remembered Kohta saying that if you stay outside for too long in the cold, you'll catch a cold. She chuckled at the memory of Kohta until she left him that night. It has been eleven years since she's seen him.

"Hey, thanks for saving me…." Harry said as soon as the memories faded away as Lucy gazed her focus on Harry. His emerald green eyes shined as Lucy's memory of Lily Potter filled her mind. Harry deserved to know the truth. He must know.

"Harry. I'm sure your relatives said nothing about who your parents truly were?" Lucy asked in a sweeter tone.

"No. They avoided me as much as possible," Harry replied as Lucy nodded.

"I think I should tell you about your parents and who they really were."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you Sakura Lisel for noticing my mistake in the prologue. Let's continue. Now everything's settled.

 **Chapter 2**

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked as Lucy nodded.

"I mainly knew your mother," Lucy smiled as she gazed at Harry's eyes once more. They were Lily's eyes. "You looked very much like your father, but you have your mother's eyes."

Harry shuddered as soon as he pictured himself looking into a mirror.

"What were they like?" Harry asked as Lucy sighed knowing she had loads to explain.

"Your parents, were extraordinary people. They were unlike any other human at all. They were magical and they had powers. You see, when I first met your mother, she told me all about her life until a letter arrived accepting her into a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"They were wizards?" Harry asked. "How is magic possible?"

"Ah yes. It exists alright. Your mother, she was so sweet and kind seeing the beauty and good in others. Especially to a person like me," Lucy chuckled. "Your father on the other hand, was a jokester and rather arrogant until he finally matured into a brave man."

Lily would usually send Lucy letters or meet her in person to tell her about her school life. Harry's mother was Lucy's only friend.

"But magic does come with a price," Lucy breathed as grief flooded her mind. Silence remained in the quiet warehouse as Harry could only hear small cries and sobs within Lucy.

"What happened to my parents?" Harry asked after the flashback of Lucy claiming they were murdered.

"A wizard. A dark wizard Lily warned me about. He went after you one night with tensions to kill you. But your mother and father sacrificed themselves to protect you. When the dark wizard turned to you, you surprisingly survived a curse meant for killing. The dark wizard has disappeared leaving you with a scar mark on your forehead."

Harry traced the scar mark on his head as it felt the sting of it's cold touch.

"Is this really true? Is this how they died because of me?" Harry asked.

"No. It's not your fault. They loved you very much. They just couldn't last long," Lucy breathed as tears slid down her face.

"And these horns, did they have horns like me?" Harry asked as Lucy went cold again. She wasn't going to tell Harry how he _really_ became a diclonius. It was just too much.

"Well…" Lucy started hesitantly. "It's a mystery of how you ended up with horns, but it was somehow genetically transmitted onto you." Lucy couldn't help but lie and hide the truth.

"Oh," Harry breathed as the two went silent. "If only they were here now, then they would be proud that you took me away from an awful place."

…..

Lucy and Harry were sound asleep as they relaxed the night away after a walk through the past. Lucy was dreaming of the flashbacks she had of Lily Potter when she first met her. She was eleven when she met her.

"Who are you?" Lily questioned holding hands with a boy next to her. Eleven year-old Lucy turned around to see Lily and the boy Lucy assumed was a friend. The two already reminded her of Kohta after she left him for doing something awful to his family.

"Go away," Lucy growled.

"Please. I just want to know what you're doing here!" Lily said sweetly.

"Come on Lily, she won't budge," the boy said tugging Lily's hand.

"I just want to talk to her Sev!" Lily fumed as she walked up slowly to Lucy.

"What do you want?" Lucy snapped.

"I just want to know what you're doing here," Lily repeated.

Lucy turned her gaze towards Lily as she stared at her with awe. The blood red eyes, the pink hair, and the hat hiding something she wished to never show what's underneath it.

"I'm just enjoying the view," Lucy replied staring at the view ahead of her which was a countryside view. The three kids were standing under a tree which was a perfect source of shade under the heat.

"I'm Lucy by the way," Lucy smiled.

"Lily. Lily Evans, and this is Severus Snape," Lily introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, but I didn't expect company," Lucy frowned as soon as she stepped away.

Lily noticed of how skinny she was. Lily assumed the Lucy must've been homeless. She looked underfed and raggedy in the clothes she was wearing.

"You look hungry. Care to join me for dinner?" Lily offered as Lucy looked down on her stomach. She place her hand on it as is growled in hunger.

"Sure, I guess," Lucy replied as Lily smiled.

…

It was three weeks since Lily invited Lucy to have dinner with her family. She has offered Lucy to stay for a while until she found a perfect home. But this was the perfect home for Lucy. Everything was nice in the Evans household. Lily had loving parents and a perfect home where she was cared for. Except for one thing. Petunia Evans who was a sas queen and a bully to Lucy and Severus. Lucy hated Petunia as much as Severus did.

"You freak! Why do you always wear that hat! It looks hideous on you!" Petunia scoffed as Lucy grew angry.

"Petunia! Be nice to Lily's friends!" Lily's mother scolded.

"But I'm your daughter too Mummy! It's not fair Lily gets to have all the fun!" Petunia fussed.

"That's no excuse! Go to your room!" scolded Mrs. Evans as Petunia rolled her eyes slamming the door shut.

"Don't mind my sister. She's just being ridiculous," Lily sighed as she lead Severus and Lucy to her room.

"She's jealous Lily. You're a special person that can do magic tricks," Severus replied as Lucy tilted her head in confusion.

"Magic?" Lucy repeated.

"Mmhmm. I have magic powers like Sev. We are called witches and wizards. We're going to a school after the holidays end. It's a school where it can teach us magic and how to control it," Lily smiled as Lucy's expression went excited.

"Ooh! I can do cool things too!" Lucy said as she closed her eyes focusing on how to activate her vectors. Books suddenly flew around the air as the invisible hands waved around. The long vectors traveled around the children as Lily and Severus stared with wander.

"What are those?!" Severus exclaimed as he and Lily both stared in shock.

"These are vectors. They are the extra set of hands I have," Lucy explained smiling as she placed the books into a bookcase.

"That is so cool!" Lily smiled Lucy grinned back. Lucy's hat suddenly slipped off her head as horns appeared on the sides of her head.

"Are those….horns?" Severus questioned. Lucy closed her eyes tightly and nodded waiting for another insult or bully to tell her how stupid she looked with those horns.

"You look cute with horns," Lily complimented as Lucy paused staring a Lily with disbelief. That's what Kohta said to her when she first met him. The song of his music box playing relaxed her mind.

"Thanks?" Lucy replied with Lily being the second person to tell her that.

"I agree. They look kinda cool," Severus added as Lucy smiled.

Petunia suddenly burst in with wide eyes seeing Lucy's true appearance.

"You freak! What are those?!" Petunia exclaimed as a smirk filled her face. "You look ridiculous with those!"

"TUNEY! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS GO AWAY!" Lily shouted as Petunia rolled her eyes.

"I could hear everything from the other side of my bedroom wall," Petunia smirked. Lucy hid her vectors as she back away feeling offended.

"Those wavy hands are vectors if I heard you correctly?" Petunia scoffed.

Lucy clenched her fists tightly as she felt the same insults Tomoo, her childhood bully, would give her. That inhumane boy who murdered an innocent dog who was Lucy's only friend.

"You're inhumane! You alien, you sorcerer, you….monster!"

Lucy made a run for it shoving Petunia to the ground while running to the door of the house.

"Lucy wait!" Lily called dashing after Lucy.

"I can't stay here! Not with your sister being a bully!" Lucy cried as she ran out into the cold and wet rainy night. "Don't worry Lily. We'll be together as friends again someday," Lucy smiled running out of sight.

Lily frowned as she saw her friend disappear. Severus was feeling the same she was as soon as no sign of her was in sight. Petunia stood at the top of the stairs smirking with her arms crossed.

"This is all your fault Tuney! Come on Sev! We have to find her!" Lily exclaimed shoving Petunia out of her way as the two approached Lily's parent's bedroom.

"Mummy, Dad! Lucy ran away because Tuney made fun of her!" Lily said as Mr. and Mrs. Evans got up from their rocking chairs.

"We'll call the police and find your friend," Mrs. Evans said sweetly.

"Petunia Evans, you will be grounded," Mr. Evans glared as Petunia ran back into her room crying.

…..

It has been two weeks of searching and no sign of Lucy was found. Lily and Severus had to continue their life without her. But Lily knew deep down inside that she'll find Lucy again.

8 years later

Lily was seventeen after graduating from Hogwarts. She had James Potter as her future husband. But something was about to change once she encountered someone she hasn't seen for ages.

"L-Lucy?" Lily breathed as the sight of Lucy was ten feet ahead of her. She was wounded with scars and no horns as she appeared right before Lily.

"Lily…." Lucy breathed.

"Oh Lucy it's been ages!" Lily exclaimed running towards Lucy. "You're wounded! Look at your horns!" Lily exclaimed as she frowned upon Lucy's chunked horns.

"I'm fine. Is Sev around?" Lucy asked.

"Oh. I'm not with him anymore. He called me a mudblood meaning dirty blood. I'm with James Potter now," Lily explained as Lucy raised an eyebrow.

…

Lucy and Lily remained in contact for three years until tragedy struck. The dark wizard known to be the world's most dangerous wizard attacked Lily and James Potter murdering them both. Lucy couldn't help but feel grief and loneliness again after that awful wizard with no heart decided to murder an innocent family. Lucy remained forever alone wandering streets and neighborhoods covered in dirt.

….

The dream had ended as soon as birds chirped in the early morning. Little Harry was still asleep but surprisingly asleep on her lap. Lucy smiled as rubbed her eyes awake while relaxing to the morning sound of chirping. Lily was still with her right now, but as someone new.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dumbledore was pissed. The Dursleys had let Harry past the blood wards for his protection. Who knows where Harry is now? All thanks to the Dursley's neglect and poor treatment of the boy.

…

The Dursleys in the meantime, were scared and terrified to death due to a howler that was sent by Dumbledore to them.

"HOW DARE YOU LET HARRY FREE OF THE WARDS. HOW DARE YOU TREAT HIM POORLY IN AN UNGRATEFUL MANNER PETUNIA DURSLEY! HOW DARE YOU SHOW NO RESPECT FOR YOUR SISTER'S DEATH! HOW DARE YOU!

….

Harry enjoyed the motherly feeling of Lucy around. He thought her spooky break into the Dursleys was pretty cool.

"You know, I think I know a place where you can feel a home. There, I can teach you how to control and use your vectors well."

"Vectors, right," Harry breathed as he touched his horns.

"It's a long way to where I'm going to take you. You'll have to walk on feet if you can," Lucy insisted as Harry nodded getting up with her.

…..

Dumbledore had ordered Petunia to have a little _talk_ since Lucy arrived.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help or protect Harry! Vernon treats him like scum! I had to play along with it!" Petunia stammered all at once.

"What kind of treatment has Mister Potter received by you and your husband?" Dumbledore questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…..first off, he paddles him with a belt, shoves him against the wall or into the cupboard harshly. He also yells and calls him a freak just like me. He even used Dudley's Smeltings walking stick on him," Petunia explained.

"But now the boy's gone Albus? Where could he be?" McGonagall questioned.

"I have no idea Minerva, Petunia?" Dumbledore said turning to Petunia assuming she had the answer.

"Yes. A pink headed girl invaded us and took off with him. She had horns on the side of her head like Harry…"

"Horns?" Dumbledore repeated.

Petunia nodded vigorously while having the horrifying flashbacks of the pink headed girl invading her home.

"So no one has informed me about the son of Lily Potter having horns?" said a cold voice as Petunia quivered turning her gaze towards a black cloaked man.

"Severus…." she breathed as the Potions Master stepped into the light.

"We meet once again Tuney," Severus sneered.

"As I was saying, I couldn't bear to watch the young boy with horns," Petunia said ignoring Severus' sneer.

"What are those horned people called?" McGonagall questioned.

"I've been in contact with someone not long ago. They said that young Harry Potter is a diclonius," Dumbledore stated. Petunia's eyes widened distinctly remembering that Lucy was a indeed a diclonius.

"That's…..what the pink girl is. Her name is…..Lucy…" Petunia replied aloud. Severus too recognized the name after the childhood he and Lily's been through.

"You mean the girl that Lily invited in your home?" Severus questioned.

"Y-yes," Petunia stuttered. "But I just witnessed something new about her. She has hands that are half invisible and they can reach within meters of an opponent. She has an aggressive side. It was like she had an intention to kill Vernon."

McGonagall glanced at Dumbledore nervously knowing Harry might have the same powers related to Lucy's.

"I've just been informed about these powers. Those extra pairs of invisible hands he has are called vectors. Harry has twenty-eight of them. Only seven of them are his strong ones," Dumbledore started.

What they're all not realizing is that if Harry can manage to use all of his vectors, then it is a huge threat to the wizarding world if Lucy can manage to help him use his powers. Originally, Mariko Kurama was the strongest diclonius with a record of 26 long vectors and a range of 11 meters, but since she's gone, Harry is the new heir to the queen of diclonii.

"But now that the boy is off with a diclonius, how are we going to find him?" McGonagall questioned.

"I have no idea Minerva, but if a search party can help it, then we'll be able to bring Harry safely to Hogwarts."

…

Lucy couldn't help but grin on her way to a place Harry would call his home. Maybe his new home. The two were in a quiet village as Harry gazed around.

"Alright, I'm going to cover your eyes for a bit," Lucy said as she covered Harry's emerald eyes. She carefully walked Harry over to a place she's been staying for a while. She walked Harry over to the front of the home uncovering his eyes.

"This, was your birth family's home Harry. Welcome to Godric's Hollow," Lucy smiled as Harry's eyes widened.

"My Mum and Dad's home?" Harry said with excitement.

"Yes. I've lived her after they've died to cherish the happy memories of them," Lucy replied sighing. "I'll take you in and show you around."

…...

Lucy was right. She cherished the memories of the Potters like crazy. Most of the pictures in the home were in perfect condition and there was barely a speck of dust in the home.

"This place was really wrecked when that dark wizard had come here, so I fixed things up."

Harry continued gazing at the things his parents had left behind. The pictures really surprised him not only that he finally had some pictures of him hanging in a household, but they were moving with grinning faces and smiling people. The Dursleys always had pictures of Dudley, but none of Harry, but this was better.

"Wow, this place is awesome!" Harry smiled as he continued looking at pictures. He stopped at one that had his mother and father dancing together with joy and romance. He felt a surge of grief fill his mind since he hadn't seen them in a while. They were gone all because of the dark wizard that Lucy said murdered his parents.

"Who murdered my mum and dad?" Harry questioned. Lucy hesitated to answer since she too feared the name of the dark wizard Lily had described to her.

"His name was…...Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" Harry repeated.

"Yes. He did many terrible things. Before your mother died, she informed me of the terrible ambitions he had in mind," Lucy repeated. She also remembered another thing to show Harry. His parent's grave.

"Harry, I want to show you something else…" Lucy said as harry turned over to the diclonius.

….

Lucy had lead Harry over to a church with a cemetery full of tombstones and graves. The place she never imagined showing Harry in order to show him what it truly means to be living a hellish nightmare as a diclonius. Harry looked around for the grave he was hoping to see. If only his aunt and uncle would give him a reasonable explanation why he couldn't see his own parents lying peacefully. Harry continued searching reading the names of graves until he finally found what he was searching for.

"Here they are….." Harry breathed as grief filled his mind.

Lucy turned her gaze over to Harry whose eyes was filling with tears. She felt the same misery hit her as he looked down to his parents who were lying in their grave. Nothing can hurt them now.

"They were wonderful people," said Lucy, as she looked down too.

"Is it true? That they were murdered by Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Yes. It was on a Halloween night. Halloween's the scariest time of the year and that Halloween night in particular was truly horrifying," Lucy replied.

Harry looked down quivering once more at his parents grave wondering if they were happy that Lucy had helped him escape from the Dursleys.

"Do you think they're looking down at me? Saying that they're happy I can be happy?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure they are. You have powers inside you. A diclonius can do things not even witches and wizards can do," Lucy explained as her vectors waved into the air. The vectors brushed past Harry as he watched them wave by.

"You may not have many vectors, but you can fight with them," Lucy insisted.

"Right," Harry breathed as he vectors stretched up into the air. Lucy examined the length of Harry's vectors as he looked down at his feet while controlling the movements of the vectors. Lucy's eyes widened since they were a pretty long length. It was about the same size at Mariko Kurama's, but not as many as she had.

"Your vectors are pretty long," Lucy stated. Harry's eyes flashed as anger surged inside him. One of his seven main vectors pulled onto a tree nearby as he pulled with his muscles inside him. The branch snapped as he vector threw it to the ground. Lucy smirked since he could someday be stronger than she is.

"You are a strong diclonius. I'll show you how to use those vectors. You are more capable of doing things than the average person," Lucy added. Harry turned around nodding ready to go back to his home. But what he didn't realize that his powers are dangerous and if he doesn't know how to properly control them, he could endanger the people around him even the wizarding world once they witness his power.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just a quick note saying that there will be ooc of characters. Dark! Harry. Sorry for the long wait and short chapter since this was on hiatus.**

 **Chapter 4**

"But where would our young Harry Potter be Albus?" Minerva questioned anxiously pacing around the office.

"No idea Minerva, but I do know that he might have an association with that other girl Petunia informed me about," Dumbledore replied. "But on the contrary, I am concerned about Potter's relationship with Lucy."

"What do you mean?"

"Diclonius are known to have really aggressive signs of threats when facing an opponent. They have the ability to kill their opponent. With Harry being one of them, he might show signs of violent aggression towards others and human life.

…..

"That's it Harry, you've got this," Lucy grinned as one of Harry's vectors lifted a picture frame into the air.

"I never imagined it was that easy," Harry grinned.

"Only that's just an easy thing. Fighting and defending yourself will be harder," Lucy explained eyeing Harry.

"Fighting?" Harry repeated.

"Yes. Diclonii are powerful and aggressive towards others when we get into a fight. You just have to use your instincts to have what it takes," Lucy replied as Harry nodded, continuing to lift the picture frame in the air. He suddenly froze as the frame of the picture dropped to the ground as Lucy stood in confusion.

"Is something wrong?"

"What if…...what if I can't kill anyone?" Harry asked.

Lucy raised an eyebrow as Harry looked sorrowfully down with a shadow covering his sorrowful eyes of grief. His missed his parents dearly. The ones that could've treated a boy like him with love.

"You said…..they were murdered by Voldemort. Right?"

Lucy nodded as Harry looked back at her with small tears watering from his eyes.

"I want to avenge them. I feel this angry feeling, but at the same time, I enjoy killing, but then I don't know if I'm the one really doing it for fun or vengeance," Harry explained.

Lucy stood behind Harry thinking for a moment. She had that feeling sometimes especially when she was imprisoned where she just wanted to kill.

"It's a normal feeling for Diclonii to feel that way. We just got to learn to control ourselves sometimes," Lucy replied putting both of her hands on Harry's shoulders. He felt this warm, motherly sensation from her as if she was a true mother to Harry by blood. They were after all, both diclonius and that they both showed comfort towards each other while sharing the same feelings to kill for their own good.

"I wonder how I was made. Did Mum or Dad ever have any horns like me?" Harry asked. Lucy was still to guilty to answer. She remembered that day she got angry with Lily's sister and her vectors were about to slaughter Petunia, but instead, she felt the sensation to just leave since she could never be happy.

"I'm afraid I don't know how to answer that. You'll find some answers when you're older," Lucy replied looking away as Harry nodded. He felt more sorrow fill his mind as if hell was burning around him. All the opportunities he could've had were taken from him.

"Were you ever happy?" Harry asked Lucy curiously wondering if someone was as miserable as he was. All flashbacks of every single moment Lucy spent with people she cared about all came to her.

" _Kohta…"_

"Why do you ask?" Lucy asked.

"I was never happy. Mum and Dad are gone. My aunt, uncle, and cousin don't love me, and I have no friends. All because I'm a diclonius," Harry replied frowning while staring at his feet.

Lucy thought for a moment more knowing that if she came back to the restaurant her beloved Kohta lived in along with Yuki, Nana, and Mayu. A place where Harry would belong and where he could meet more of her kind.

But for Lucy, she knew she had lost all of that since she could never truly be happy. All the people she ever cared about either turned against her, or died because of her.

"It's a long story for me. I'd rather not frighten you since you are a very young boy," Lucy replied. "A diclonius in my opinion, has a cursed life where people just treat you like vermin in this world. A place where more of us are created and cursed to life a sorrowful life. A place where people can never give us their equal love."

"But, we can change that, right? Can we make this world a better place if we just lived together happy?" Harry asked.

Lucy paused thinking he suddenly went from murderous, to hopeful. Lucy knew the feeling of happiness was really hard for her to achieve as a living diclonius herself, but Harry had a point. Aggression may release all of the anger inside, but there was always another way to get out of situations where a single person can just escape hell.

"Good point. Maybe it's time for me to take you to meet more of your kind. A place where you truly belong. A place where you can be happy."


End file.
